1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device and, particularly, to an electronic device with a grounding mechanism that may be relatively easy to install.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products anytime and anywhere. Such electronic devices usually include a plurality of electrical components provided therein so as to realize different functions. In order to prevent electrostatic charges from damaging the electrical components, a grounding mechanism is usually disposed for removal of electromagnetic interference and electrostatic charges thereon.
A conventional electronic device includes a main circuit board, an antenna circuit board and a conductive element. The antenna circuit board is disposed at one side of the main circuit board. The conductive element is disposed over the main circuit board. A height of the above three components is different from each other owing to the assembly requirement. When the electronic device is in use, the electrical components generate electromagnetic interference and electrostatic charges. Therefore, a grounding mechanism is required for fast removal of electromagnetic interference and electrostatic charges of the electrical components.
However, a conventional grounding structure of the electronic device is that the main circuit board, the antenna circuit board and the conductive element are respectively connected to a different grounding structure thus, it make the assembly process time consuming. In addition, additional grounding structures also increase the volume of the electronic device, which does not satisfy the miniature requirement for the electronic device.
Therefore, a grounding mechanism is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.